


Relief

by iknaq



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bi Cullen Rutherford, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dom/sub, Established Relationship Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Lyra Trevelyan has been having a hard time dealing with the loss of Hawke. The Iron Bull is concerned and he is not the only one. Bull and Cullen go to check on Lyra and things get a little more heated then intended.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly smut...might be a one-shot, but I'm thinking there might be a little bit more from these three later, maybe get into some fluff and happy endings (and more smut, of course).  
> This one is from Bulls POV, if I do more it will cover Trevelyan's and Cullen's POVs.

It had been long enough. He'd tried to be patient, then he was irritated, now he was just worried.  
  
Trevelyan...Lyra had been avoiding them all unless they were on a mission. She'd stopped coming to see him, then stopped hanging out with any of their other companions, stopped going to the tavern, stopped talking with her advisers unless they were in the war room.  
  
She'd left him behind this last time, the first time since they'd begun...this...whatever it was now. Fingering the bit of dragon's tooth hanging around his neck with a scowl. Had he misread things? Had he pushed her too hard with his own insecurities that last time? She hadn't said it though...never once said her watchword, never once said no or stop. It was cries and pleas for more, harder, again as he took his fears of the Fade and channelled everything into driving her over the edge again and again...hoping it would help distract her, as well.  
  
They'd been back from Emprise du Lion for three days and no one had seen her leave her quarters since that first day back, the day she found the note from Blackwall. When the Nightingale came to him with an update on Blackwall, then Cullen with his shaking hands and clipped tones, then Dorian nearly pleading, he knew it was bad. Then when Varric came to him immediately after that, worried he might have lost another friend, he knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what yet.  
  
After Adamant she insisted on being the one to write Carver Hawke, Fenris, and his other companions to deliver the news of the Champion. Handing tear-streaked letters to Varric to send off before giving the dwarf a desperate hug and avoiding him since then.  
They'd given her as much time as they could for her to grieve.  
Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana handling the Inquisition business, Madame de Fer handling the nobility at Skyhold, and the rest of them taking on whatever missions they could.  
Then she came out and started taking missions again, driving herself and the team hard, working to do everything they could to stop Corypheus.  
  
Blackwall leaving seemed to be the final tipping point, growling under his breath at the man for hurting his Kadan. Damned fool. Quieting down when Krem came over.  
  
'Chief...you're starting to scare the patrons. Just go up there and check on her, I know you want to.'  
  
'And what do you know about it, Vint?'  
  
'You've never been like this about anyone else and don't think the Chargers hadn't noticed the pretty new necklace you got before all this. Now stop being a big, dumb ox and go use your tricks and give her what she needs and if you're too blind with only one eye and all to see that right now, then just be there for her you big dummy.'  
  
Something about Krem's no-nonsense tone shook him out of his stupor just enough, downing the last sip of warm stale ale with a grimace and rising, nearly knocking the other man over with a hearty slap on the back.  
He was just about to the main entrance when the Commander came ploughing out, absorbed in his papers and bounced right off his chest, he probably would have gone right over the side of the stairs if Bull hadn't caught him by the shoulders and steadied him. The collision bringing the two men closer together than what was probably considered proper.  
  
'Commander. You okay there?'  
  
'Bull, apologies. Just updates from Sister Leliana's scouts. What are you doing?'  
  
'Going to check on Lyra.'  
  
Bull didn't miss how Cullen tensed at her name or how there was the tiniest of flinches when the other man looked at him, tilting his head slightly and regarding the Commander with his good eye.  
  
'Something bothering you, Commander?'  
  
'I...Maker's breath...can I have a word with you, in private, first?'  
  
He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the way the Commander of the Inquisition flushed and rubbed at his neck, it had been a little while since he'd last seen the nervous side of the man make an appearance. They'd gotten comfortable with each other discussing training of the troops, which later segued into chess matches and discussions on books. He respected the man and how he performed his duties despite his recent difficulties. Nodding and motioning for the man to lead on, following as the Commander turned on his heel and marched to his tower, closing the door behind them.  
Bull leant against the ladder and watched the Lion fidget, searching for his words.  
  
'First, I wish to apologize...I have been dealing with...'  
  
'Yes, I know about your withdrawals, what does it have to do with it?'  
  
'My...I...you know?'  
  
'Former Ben-Hassrath, remember? The telltale signs that one might brush off as exhaustion...the sweats, shakes, fever, irritation. You don't smell like the other templars as much anymore, you don't have the smell of lyrium to you anymore.'  
  
'You...you can smell me?'  
  
Cullen looked at him in disbelief for a moment before snorting, that scarred lip curving up just slightly and The Iron Bull could see why his Kadan got flustered in the man's presence, he really was that attractive. Letting his eye drag up the length of the Commander's body slowly before looking into his face. He knew Cullen noticed his gaze, pupils dilating till the gold was just a thin ring, standing a little straighter before clearing his throat.  
  
'As I was trying to say...I think Inquisitor Trevelyan...I think I upset her before she left for Emprise du Lion. She came to speak with me about...all this and I was frustrated, angry. I should not be in my position if the withdrawals are going to be a problem but Seeker Pentaghast and the Inquisitor did not agree that I should be removed. She...was very kind.'  
  
There it was, why the man was feeling skittish, some kind of guilt for feeling cared for. Bull did not fully understand Andrastians and their guilt-ridden beliefs.  
They had never really discussed it but Bull did not automatically assume others were off the table and while he hadn't been with anyone since they'd been together, he wasn't opposed to the idea of another joining them, particularly when they looked like Cullen Rutherford.  
  
Maybe he had a thing for former Chantry men, as Lyra certainly seemed to. When she'd told him about losing her virginity to Warden Alistair, he'd tied her to the bed and teased her till she told him every detail of their tryst at the tourney when they were younger. It helped that the gingerish man was also very attractive. Frowning when a thought came to him.  
  
'Bull?'  
  
He looked up at Cullen and couldn't wipe the frown from his face, waving a hand.  
  
'Not from what you said, I am sure she was very kind...she cares about you very much and I am happy she cares for you...no, a thought came to me. She...'  
  
He wasn't sure if she would want Rutherford to know but he trusted the Commander and he knew she did and he wanted to provide context to his current thoughts.  
  
'When they were younger Lyra and Warden Alistair were...close at a tourney from what she told me and I am wondering if it is not just the loss of Hawke that is bothering her but also the guilt of saving Alistair.'  
  
'Wait, that was her??'  
  
Rutherford blushed brightly and then chuckled rubbing a gloved hand over his face, continuing when Bull stared at him expectantly.  
  
'Ahhh...Alistair was there when I first started my Templar training and I would have considered the man one of my first and only friends. After the tourney, he returned to gather his belongings before leaving with the Wardens and told me about the beautiful redheaded lass he'd met. She made quite the impression on him and a nameless, faceless redhead teased my adolescent dreams for a while after that.'  
  
Bull smirked and tilted his head, considering a moment before standing, approaching the Commander where he was leaning against his desk.  
  
'Will you come with me to check on Lyra?'  
  
'You...want me to come with you?'  
  
'Lyra is hurting but she cares about you and you are a good man, Cullen Rutherford. If this is what it takes to pull her out of this then I have no objections and if she is not up for that then just having another friend there to show her how much we care and are worried for her could not hurt. I just want her back to us. Besides, you're an attractive man, no skin off my nose to have you around to look at.'  
  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully and was pleased when the man stood his ground, considering him before leaning forward and Bull was genuinely surprised for a moment when the Commander kissed him. He closed his eye and let himself enjoy the firm lips and brush of scruff against his own before pulling back and tossing the other man a wink, turning towards the door.  
  
'Coming Commander?'  
  
He couldn't help but laugh just a little when Cullen grumbled and adjusted himself before following. The pair strode with a purpose for the Inquisitor's quarters, ignoring the curious glances. The guards let them through the lower door and he took a breath before knocking on the inner door, frowning when there was no answer.  
Cullen also looked concerned, both of them noticing the trays of barely touched food on the floor, nodding to the other man and pushing the door open slowly.  
  
'Kadan?'  
  
They could hear the shuffling and grunting, making them rush up the stairs, worried something was wrong but what greeted them was not at all what they expected.  
  
For lack of a better description, the room smelled like anger and depression. Lyra's back was to them, the muscles of her back and shoulders rivalling those of Cassandra's as she pulled herself up again and again on the bar she'd had placed in the western balcony door. Dropping down when she heard them and turning, sweat dripping down her face and from her newly shortened hair.  
Scowling when she saw them, standing there looking fucking magnificent in just her breastband and soft leggings...and her half of the necklace dangling between her tits, grabbing a towel from on top of her desk and scrubbing at her face.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
He found himself having a hard time forming words, just taking her in. Almost three months since the last time he'd touched her and he could feel the desire and something more simmering just below the surface, he wanted to throw her on the bed and have his way with her but first, they needed to know why she hid. Luckily, Cullen had the presence of mind to speak.  
  
'We were worried about you...you have not come out for days.'  
  
She softened for just a moment before getting angry again and he saw it, the pain, the fear, the loss...everything she was trying to hide away, letting out a low growl when she tried to brush them off and say she was fine.  
Lyra looked startled when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, much like the first time he'd come to her room, flushing prettily and looking over at Cullen nervously. But she didn't say it, she could stop him at any time...  
  
'You have been avoiding me. You have been avoiding us. Don't worry about Cullen, he's here because he cares just as much as I do and just as much as you care about him. Why, Kadan? Why are you hiding? No lies or you'll be punished.'  
  
Lyra licked her lips and flushed, looking over at Cullen again, remaining silent. Bull looked over at the former Templar and was pleased when he saw him just as affected as he was, eyes dark with that bit of edge in them. He'd suspected the Commander's tastes ran close to his own, hands twitching at his sides as he took in the sight of the powerful Inquisitor stretched taut like a bowstring, looking to him to continue.  
  
'What is your watchword?'  
  
'Katoh.'  
  
Her voice was barely more than a whisper, licking her lips and shifting slightly, and that was it. Bull pulled her up high enough to kiss her, attacking her mouth with a building hunger, trying to show her how much he'd missed her. Pulling back with a dark chuckle when she whimpered and tried to wrap her legs around him.  
  
'Oh, no no no, Kadan. No relief for you that quick, you worried us and we're going to take our time assuring ourselves that you're okay...isn't that right, Commander?'  
  
Bull moved to the side to give space for Cullen, watching the man struggle internally for a moment before stepping forward with a growl, taking Lyra's wrists from him and pressing her into the wall roughly as he took her lips for the first time.  
  
'Oh...now that's hot.'  
  
Cullen smirked at him as he pulled back, a little breathless and raised an eyebrow again and he knew the other man was asking permission, Lyra's eyes darting between them both. Waving a hand as he felt himself swelling to full hardness.  
  
'You call the shots this time.'  
  
The other man looked surprised at first, he wasn't sure if it was because he was relinquishing control or the not so subtle hint that this might not be the only time, tilting his chin in challenge. It was then he saw the Lion really come out, grunting at the surge of desire he felt, he'd been focused on just Lyra before all this but seeing them pressed together was really doing things for him. Bull could practically feel, taste, the shift in the air and Lyra must have felt it, as well. Breaking out in gooseflesh all over her exposed skin and whimpering softly, Cullen's eyes were nearly black when he released her wrists, stepping back.  
  
'Lyra, strip for us.'  
  
She let out a little shuddering breath and took a moment to get her legs under her but then she gave them a look and was moving, tearing a soft groan from their Commander.  
  
Change (In the House of Flies) - Deftones  
  
'Fuck...'  
  
He wasn't sure if it was him or Cullen that mumbled, all that mattered was the way Lyra looked, knowing exactly what she was doing to them. She moved like a cat on the hunt, slinking across the floor and coming to stand in front of him where he was sitting on the edge of her desk, looking up into his eye. Bull reached out and cupped her face gently, looking into her eyes and making sure she was good, growling when she pulled back a step and started removing her breastband.  
The Commander had more control than he did at the moment, standing there and watching her from the back as she hooked her thumbs on her leggings and peeled them down, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any smalls. He would have probably just driven his entire length in her until she screamed for him right then and there.  
  
'Stay. Right. There. Bend over at your waist. Hold onto to Bull's legs for support. Mmmmm, good girl.'  
  
Cullen's voice was lower, rougher and Bull had to grip the edge of the desk. Between how desperate the man was starting to sound and how fucking delectable his Kadan looked, he slightly regretted letting Cullen take charge, wishing he could fling them both down on the bed and plough them into next week. But only just slightly because he got to watch Cullen's reactions to her for the first time and it was so fucking hot.  
Lyra was watching his face and tried to turn her head to look at Cullen when she saw the naked desire there, earning a sharp slap on the ass.  
  
'Keep your eyes on Bull. Did I say you could turn around?'  
  
'No...'  
  
Her voice was wavering but he knew it wasn't with pain, reaching down and gripping her short hair, forcing her to arch a little and look up at him.  
  
'What was that, Kadan? You will address Cullen properly.'  
  
'No. No, Sir.'  
  
'Mmmm such a good girl.'  
  
'Sweet Maker...she is just sopping.'  
  
Bull took one of her hands and started rubbing his dick through his pants with it, nodding to Cullen with a soft groan. Watching as the Commander began to strip, making Lyra jump each time a part of his armour and clothing hit the ground with a thud. He let Cullen see how much he appreciated his form, grinding into Lyra's hand as she kept rubbing.  
  
'Mmm, nice...just wait until you see him, Lyra...you've made him very hard. The tip is nearly purple, I bet it's going to feel so fucking good when he finally fucks you. I can't wait to see it.'  
  
'You...both of you, made me so hard...damn, look at that perfect sight. Lyra...look at me.'  
  
Lyra looked up at him first and his heart swelled, he was right - she was so fucking perfect, looking over her shoulder at Cullen. His respect for the man went up even further as he stood there, very obviously dying to take her, but staying one step back with his hands in fists at his side. He was practically shaking with the effort and Bull knew tonight wasn't going to be enough for the man, he was going to need more, and rather than being concerned Bull was excited by the prospect.  
  
'Lyra...Lyra...do you want this? If it's no, say it now and I will walk away.'  
  
Lyra stood and turned to Cullen, looking up at the man and Bull knew one night wouldn't be enough for her either. Taking the opportunity to get his boots and pants off, unstrapping his harness as she moved to the other man, standing on tiptoe.  
  
'Please stay, Cullen.'  
  
'What is your watchword?'  
  
'Katoh.'  
  
He dropped his harness to the floor and sat back against the desk as Cullen leant down, kissing Lyra hard, unable to help but stroke himself a bit. It was beautiful, her rich bronze skin and auburn red hair against Cullen's fair skin and blond hair. Smirking slightly, betting that fair skin bruised so prettily...there would be time for that later.  
  
'Now, Lyra...did I say you could stand up and turn around?'  
  
Realization hit her and she flushed, trembling softly.  
  
'No, Sir.'  
  
'Turn.'  
  
Bull grinned when she turned around and bent over, stroking himself inches from her face, playfully slapping her cheek with it lightly. Looking up and watching Cullen behind her, looking like a starving man at a feast.  
  
'She feels so fucking good but she tastes delicious too...can't go wrong either way....ohhh shit, yeah.'  
  
He pushed the head of his cock between her soft lips just as Cullen dropped to his knees and buried his face against Lyra's perfect ass, cutting off her screams with a little thrust of his hips. She glared at him but he just chuckled, caressing her cheek softly as she started sucking him, pulling her head down further whenever she'd slow. The gasps and slurps coming from Cullen were just driving him to distraction, leaning forward over her back a bit so he could watch, grinning as Cullen started alternating licking and delivering stinging slaps to her ass and the backs of her thighs.  
  
'Maker's breath...she just keeps getting wetter and wetter.'  
  
When Cullen finally came up for air he ignored Lyra's muffled protest, having been left so close to the edge, chuckling at her irritation and giving her puffy lips a sharp little slap.  
  
'Patience. You were right Bull, she tastes amazing but I need that greedy little pussy now. I could feel it Lyra, feel you squeezing, wishing something was buried in you...isn't that right?'  
  
Cullen pulled her up and she let go of his dick with a pop, grinning at the lust in her eyes, and reaching out to pinch a nipple sharply.  
  
'She loves it when you talk dirty, I can see it on her face. It's going to drive her crazy, you know...your voice, listening to you as you stand at the war table but thinking about all the dirty little things you've said to her.'  
  
Lyra let out a whine and Cullen caught her as her knees went weak, winking at the man as he went red in the face, slightly embarrassed but realising that he'd also be thinking about this at the war table. Watching as Cullen ground into her backside a moment before sweeping her up into his arms and turning towards the bed.  
  
'Bull, take a seat and lean back against the headboard if you please.'  
  
It only took two strides before he was hopping onto the bed, watching them approach and humming in anticipation. Stealing a kiss from his fiery girl's lips as Cullen set her down at his side, climbing onto the bed behind her.  
  
'Now, Kadan...I do believe Cullen asked you a question.'  
  
She was rapidly turning into a writhing whimpering mess, realising she was sandwiched between them. Crying out when Cullen grabbed a leg and lifted, holding her open for him but then stopped, waiting with an expectant look on his face.  
  
'Please, please, please, please Cullen...ohh god darling. Yes Sir, need it...need...'  
  
'Need what, Lyra?'  
  
Cullen smirked at him as Bull reached down and ran his fingers over her wet slit and she stopped talking, eyes rolling back in her head, flicking her clit with a fingertip.  
  
'What was that, Kadan? I don't think we heard you...'  
  
The Commander looked concerned when she sobbed but Bull shook his head just a little, pulling his hand away and sucking his fingers clean, she knew what she needed to do to stop it. Drawing a deep breath and shuddering against them before she opened her mouth again.  
  
'Please fuck me, Cullen. I need you. I need you in me...wanted you for so long. Please!'  
  
Bull held her hand when she grabbed at his tightly, his other hand caressing her cheek, trying to brush away the guilt he saw there. Growling and scooting down so he could kiss her deeply, opening his eye and looking at Cullen over her shoulder, seeing that the man was just as wrecked as she was. Gently untangling his one hand and reaching over her body, grabbing a handful of that wonderfully firm ass and pulling Cullen forward to them, feeling an intense satisfaction when they both shut their eyes and cried out. Cullen shifted his hips into a slightly better position and lifted her leg again before he started to really move, plunging in and out of her with the most satisfying wet sounds as he drove every inch into her.  
  
'Maker....ohhh Maker you feel so good Lyra...'  
  
Bull propped himself up on one arm and watched them, feeling the pleasure starting to coil at the base of his spine just from how lovely they were, letting out a little gasp when he felt Cullen's sword roughened hand wrap around his dick. That was the second time that night that the Commander had surprised him, leaning over Lyra's smaller frame and grabbing a handful of the tamed curls, yanking Cullen forward and devouring his mouth. Chuckling and licking his lover's wetness from the other man's chin.  
  
'Maker, she...she really likes that...so fucking tight. Close. Shit...'  
  
Lyra was whining and he knew she needed to cum, kissing Cullen again, softer this time. Groaning when she nipped at his chest, thrusting into Cullen's hand and against her belly, moving from Cullen's mouth to hers before pulling back just a bit.  
  
'She won't cum till she has permission.'  
  
Cullen's hand sped up and he scooted just a little bit lower once again, moving so the head of his cock was pressing against where they were joined, rubbing against Cullen's shaft as he thrust in and out and Lyra's clit. Groaning and giving Lyra a nice smack on the thigh, loving the way it made Cullen cry out when she clamped down around him.  
  
'Cum, Lyra...cum for us love. Ohhh, fuck fuck fuck.'  
  
Bull let out a roar as he let go, spilling his seed all over Lyra's front, slinging a long arm around the other two. Holding them tight as Lyra screamed and Cullen muttered into her hair and even with the post-sex haze starting to settle on him, Bull didn't miss how Cullen kept calling her love. Teasing at his ass gently as he watched the other man thrust and jerk, tipping over the edge, knowing how Lyra would clench and throb with her orgasms.  
He stroked at the pair, bringing them down with soft caresses and kisses before slipping off the bed and getting a rag from the washbasin to clean them up, Lyra clinging to Cullen with soft whimpers and sobs. Cullen looked devastated at her overwhelmed state and Bull gave him a quick peck.  
  
'She's okay, it was just a bit intense. Wasn't it, Kadan? It's okay, we're here...we're not going anywhere and when you want to talk about what you're going through, we'll be here.'  
  
He squashed back onto the bed with them, pillow propping him up so his horns didn't scratch the headboard and feet dangling over the edge, spooning Lyra's behind as she hid her face against Cullen's chest. He wasn't sure how long they dozed but it was still dark when something made him stir, certain they'd missed supper, eye darting around the room and settling on his strong Kadan. She was looking at him and that look of guilt was back, Cullen snoring softly behind her with an arm wrapped tight around her waist. He shifted slowly, so as not to wake the other man, till he was down enough that it would not strain her neck to look at him.  
  
'How are you doing, Kadan?'  
  
'Is...is this...okay?'  
  
'Well, I invited him and thoroughly enjoyed his company. Is it okay with you?'  
  
She nodded a bit and it was probably the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her, tears pooling at the corners of her golden eyes, Cullen waking with a little jerk and stiffening before remembering where he was and flushing brightly. The look of adoration and pain on the Commander's face when he realised Lyra was crying told Bull more than Cullen was likely ready to reveal.  
Reaching over and giving Cullen's forearm a comforting squeeze and he pressed another quick kiss on Lyra.  
  
'Did you both enjoy that?'  
  
At their nods, he continued, 'We're all adults here and I know I damn well enjoyed myself and hope that we might enjoy ourselves as often as we please in the future or if anyone is done, they just have to say so. Okay? We did get a little distracted from why we came up though...would you talk with us, Kadan?'  
  
He gently brushed the tears away as Lyra started sobbing, Cullen reflexively tightening his arms around her and tentatively kissing her shoulder. When she didn't protest he continued to hold her and give comforting kisses and nuzzles.  
After a good half an hour the sobs eventually turned into soft hiccups, her voice rough as she mumbled.  
  
'I killed one of the only people I considered family. Now Carver will probably want to kill me and Varric probably hates me, and I hate myself the most. I wasn't enough.'  
  
'Oh, Lyra...first off, Varric does not hate you. He has been concerned, as we all have been, and he's scared he's lost another good friend because of that asshole Corypheus. Second, it was Corypheus' fault, not yours and if the little Hawke cannot see it, then he is blind.'  
  
'From what you had in your report, Garrett chose to stay, Lyra. His reasoning was sound and I don't doubt he would die a million deaths to save you. He loved you. He was always a self-sacrificing idiot. I'll miss him too...'  
  
Lyra turned her head to look at Cullen and he felt his breath catch, watching them as Cullen lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a sweet kiss. Sweet rapidly turned into urgent and Bull couldn't help but chuckle a little, heart clenching a little when she looked up at him and smiled. Reaching out and brushing her hair softly.  
  
'I didn't get a chance to tell you, I like it. What will you have of us, Kadan?'  
  
He shared a look with Cullen at the mischievous light that came to her eyes and awaited her judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> [Drawing I did of Lyra!](https://iknaq.tumblr.com/post/176430466009/name-lyra-trevelyan-romanced-head-over-heels-for)


End file.
